the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FlametheCharizard/Favorite/Least Favorite Characters From Book Series
Summer King Chronicles Favorites |-| #1 - Brynja = The best character in my opinion! Brynja is any amazing character! I love her personality; it's care-free, but not lazy, smart, but not extremely-amazingly-Mary-Sueish smart (coughcoughgloryfromwofcoughcough), she's blunt and firm, but not rude, and she's just an all around likeable character! |-| #2 - Ragna = My second favorite character! I loved Ragna's soft, submissive attitude in the first book, but was amazed when, after Sverin was overthrown, she turned into an awesome queen. |-| #3 - Catori = |-| #4 - Rashard= |-| #5 - Stigr = |-| #6 - Kjorn = Least Favorites Wings of Fire Favorites |-| #1 - Qibli = Althought, after Darkness of Dragons, I wasn't a huge fan of his "oh, woe is me" attitude. Qibli deserves Moonwatcher. He's nice, he's charming, he's funny. Whereas Winter was kinda just a jerk. I loved the way that Qibli's flaws came through. He was so insecure, but I really loved his thoughts. |-| #2 - Fierceteeth = After DoD, Fierceteeth is my new favorite character. If Tui doesn't make her Queen of the NightWings and Strongwings King, I will seriously burn something. I love how Fierceteeth just wants her tribe to be happy, she has actual flaws and would be a MUCH better queen who treats her subjects way more fairly. Unlike Glory, who's a whiny brat. |-| #3 - Tsunami = |-| #4 - Riptide = |-| #5 - Darkstalker = |-| #6 - Scarlet = Least Favorites |-| #1 - Glory = You might as well go get a snack, cause this is going to be LONG. I kinda liked Glory during The Dragonet Prophecy, but hated how sarcastic she became. It was like she thought she was better because of her "magical death spit"! I was kinda fine when she became queen, but I disliked how Tui portrayed her as "oh woe is me! I was abused by the guardians my entire life! oh how sad I am, feel bad for me!", but when she became queen I thought, "huh, maybe she'll get better". Boy, was I a fool. She became even worse! She became the dreaded Mary-Sue! She was rubbing being queen in Tsunami's face, even after Tsunami changed her attitude after The Lost Heir! (Tsunami's character development was AWESOME, by the way, Glory had NONE). Deathbringer, a NightWing (who is supposed to hate IceWings, and feel superior to RainWings), literally betrayed his entire tribe just by, what, talking to Glory for like three seconds? Yeah. To top it off, SHE GOT TO BECOME QUEEN OF THE NIGHTWINGS TOO!!!! AND SHE IS ONLY 6 YEARS OLD!!! I hope that Tui at least lets the NightWings rule themselves, because they don't need to be ruled by an immature, annoying, biased, sarcastic jerk who doesn't even trust them. People say that it was fine that Glory let the NightWings sleep out in the cold because they experimented on her. I'm not saying this is wrong, but there were INNOCENT DRAGONETS WHO DID NOTHING WRONG! Being left in the cold like that could have killed them! Another reason I hate Glory is that fact that she shows who her favorite subjects are without any hesitation! |-| #2 - Deathbringer = |-| #3 - Kinkajou = Here we are, one of my least favorite characters. Kinkajou is annoying, blunt and just all around stupid. I get that she held a grudge towards NightWings, if I was experimented on, I would be too, but she attacked Darkstalker for almost no reason. He didn't hurt her, he didn't hurt his friends, there was no proof that Darkstalker was evil. I also despise her because she killed Darkstalker. You might be thinking 'oh Flame, Darkstalker isn't dead! He was turned into Peacemaker!' It's the same thing. He's not Darkstalker anymore. I LOVED DARKSTALKER SO MUCH, because he was such a complex dragon... and then Kinkajou turned him into a boring, half-RainWing, strawberry-loving dragonet. Darkstalker was killed by Kinkajou because he forgot all of his memories. In my opinion, DoD never happened. Warriors Category:Blog posts